deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akame vs. Wolverine
Akame vs. Wolverine is a what-if Death Battle by Joshuafoote14. Interlude Wizard: It's time for an anime vs comic book death battle. And yes, manga and comic books are rather similar. Boomstick: Think of them as east and west comic books! Wizard: I'm not sure if there's a Japanese Superman though... Boomstick: What about One Punch Man? Wizard: I don't think Superman punches his opponents only once. Boomstick: Whatever! Let's make these two fight to the death! It'll be a show! Suddenly, an angry commenter appeared. Commenter: What's the point of this? VS Battle already did this! Wizard: That doesn't mean that we can't do it too! Akame Wizard: Akame is a member of the Night Raid...and for some strange reason she's one of the two members of the group that doesn't die in the anime. Boomstick: Lucky girl! Wizard: There's a reason why Akame is a part of Night Raid. She possesses a lethal poison. Boomstick: How lethal is it? Wizard: Let me explain...it can kill someone in seconds. Boomstick: It can? Wizard: Yep. And there's no cure. Boomstick: Dang! I think Akame has been taking lessons from the Joker! Wizard: You've seen his Joker Venom in action, haven't you? Boomstick: You bet I have! i love the Dark Knight Returns! Wizard: That's just fine. Boomstick: Wait, has she actually received training? Wizard: Yes, she has, though the Joker wasn't one of her tutors believe it or not. She received training as an assassin. She used to be part of the Empire. Boomstick: Ah-ha! Wizard: She certainly is strong. She once killed Esdeath of all people! Boomstick: Aside from her deadly poison we mentioned that she has with her Murasame, she has also another weapon! Wizard: It's also hard to detect her presence. So, about her weapons... Boomstick: She wields the Kiriichimoji. When someone gets cut by that, they don't heal! Wizard: Something tells me that's going to come in handy against her opponent. Boomstick: She's fast enough to dodge bullets! Wizard: Aside from her blades, she can also fight with her bare hands. She even took down five danger-beasts! Boomstick: She also cut down a stone pillar! She even damaged Wave's Grand Chariot! Wizard: She's even fast enough to avoid lightning! Boomstick: She was one of the lucky few to survive a deadly training camp! She's also good at hiding. Wizard: Have we said enough? I suppose we should mention her trump card that she can use to increase her strength and speed...she just has to cut herself with Murasame. Boomstick: You're right! It's time for Wolverine! Wolverine Wizard: Wolverine is a member of the X-Men, much like Akame is a member of Night Raid. Boomstick: See why we're making them fight each to the death? Wizard: Moving on, Wolverine is well-known for his healing factor. Boomstick: He can regenerate most wounds in seconds! Wizard: He also has superhuman strength...about two tons should we say. Boomstick: There's a reason why people say that he's the best at what he does! Wizard: Yeah...maybe we should make him fight Erza Scarlet. She's the best at what she does too. Boomstick: I thought we're making him fight Akame! Wizard: We are, Boomstick. Just brainstorming here. Boomstick: Speaking of brainstorming, he used to be a science experiment! Wizard: Yeah...much like Akame, Wolverine's life sucks. Boomstick: Why does he keep losing the women he loves? If I kept losing the women I love, i would kill myself! Wizard: You love a lot of women, Boomstick. I don't think that you would ever lose all of them. I don't know why Wolverine does keep losing the women that he loves though. Ironically, in this Death Battle, he's going to try to KILL a lady. Boomstick: His adamantine claws can also cut through anything! Almost. He's also survived nuclear explosions. My God, is he awesome! Wizard: It's pretty impressive though of course Wolverine's strength does have limits as we've noticed previously. Boomstick: He also has an adamantine skeleton! Don't try poisoning him, either! It won't work! Wizard: It makes him pretty durable...but he also can't swim. Also, if he is decapitated, he's not going to survive it. Boomstick: He also doesn't have long-range weaponry! And for this fight, he won't be working with his teammates like he's done before. Wizard: Let's make them fight to the death. Fight Akame had been chosen to assassinate Wolverine. Why do you ask? Because he was a Gary Stu and nobody liked that. Fortunately, she had a wanted poster so she knew what he looked like. Apparently, someone named Magneto wanted him dead. Who was Magneto? "You think you can ruin the X-Men? Think again!" exclaimed Akame. (Side note: The author does not hate Wolverine. Don't assume that this is a revenge fic.) Akame went to hunt down Wolverine. Currently, he was reading a newspaper. "I'm going to be in a Death Battle? I wonder whose it going to be." stated the X-Man. "You're about to find out!" exclaimed Akame. "They sent a little girl?" questioned Wolverine. It was kind of hard reading the newspaper with his claws. FIGHT! "I'm more than a little girl!" shouted Akame as she pulled out her weapons. Akame stabbed Wolverine in the face with Murasame. "Ow!" shouted Wolverine. "Hahahaha! This Death Battle is over already!" laughed Akame. The poison should work any second now. "No, it's not." answered the mutant. "What? Why aren't you dead yet?" asked the assassin. Usually when she stabbed someone with Murasame, it ended up killing them. Did Wolverine somehow not have a heart? If so, she was wondering why Wolverine wasn't some sort of robot. "I'm immune to poison. Didn't you read what Wizard and Boomstick said about me?" inquired Wolverine. "Oh yeah..." answered Akame. And to make matters worse, every time Akame slashed Wolverine, he simply regenerated. "Why won't you die already? I've got a job to do!" exclaimed the assassin. It was getting pretty annoying. Well, using Murasame was out the window. She put the weapon away. What should she use now? Wolverine proceeded to cut into Akame with her claws. "Aargh!!!" shouted Akame. She wasn't feeling too good. "I have to admit, these come in REALLY handy." remarked Wolverine. "You bet..." nodded the assassin. "I happen to be the best at what I do...you should surrender and maybe I'll go easy on you..." said the mutant. "I think not!" answered Akame. She then remembered that though she couldn't use Murasame on Wolverine, there wasn't anything stopping her from using Murasame on herself. Akame cut herself with Murasame, activating her trump card. However, she wasn't quite sure what to do from there. Murasame wasn't going to be effective here. Wolverine had already explained that. Suddenly, Akame remembered that she had another weapon. She pulled out her Kiriichimoji. For some strange reason she had a good feeling about this. She decided to give it a test run by slashing Wolverine the arm. "You do realize that I can regenerate, right?" asked Wolverine. Personally he thought that Akame was wasting her time. Of course, you never were allowed to flee like a sissy little coward in a Death Battle...even if the fight wasn't exactly a fair one for you...like if Gandalf decided to fight against Dumbledore. Curious, he noticed that Akame now had a wide smile on her face. "Try it now." answered Akame. Wolverine's eyes widened in surprise. For some strange reason, the cut on his arm hadn't regenerated at all. What was going on? "Why isn't this working?!" screeched Wolverine. "My Kiriichimoji counters regeneration!" exclaimed Akame. "Ah crap..." remarked the mutant. The fight seemed to be going so well for him earlier. What happened. Akame then proceeded to slash into Wolverine mercilessly, who was now a bloody mess. Akame then cut his head off. "Mission accomplished!" cheered Akame. KO! Aftermath Wolverine returned to the X-Men. He was very unhappy. "What's the matter?" asked Rogue. "I got killed by a little girl!" exclaimed Wolverine. "Wow." answered Rogue. Meanwhile, Akame happily celebrated her successful mission. She was going to get a lot of money for this job. Wait, who wanted Wolverine dead anyway? Wizard: How did Wolverine lose? Boomstick: You should know! You're the genius! Wizard: Oh, right. Though Wolverine's poison immunity protected him from Murasame, Akame had a weapon that she could use to kill him rather efficiently. And the Murasame still wasn't necessarily useless for Akame, since she could use it to power herself up. Boomstick: In case it's not obvious, that was the Kiriichimoji. Wizard: That's right. The Kiriichimoji allowed Akame to nullify Wolverine's healing factor, which is one of his greatest weapons. Boomstick: There's also the fact that Akame has gone up against foes that are stronger than Wolverine. Wizard: Her trump card in the anime also allows her to move fast enough to create afterimages...Wolverine has never shown that kind of speed! According to the handbook, he's the same tier as Hawkeye when it comes to speed. She was also strong enough to defeat Esdeath in that form...and unlike Wolverine, Esdeath was strong enough to freeze a massive lake. Basically Wolverine was in strife. Boomstick: She's also slain massive beasts before...and we all know that Wolverine is animal-like. Just take a look at his claws! Wizard: Sure, her trump card only lasted for a limited time...but Wolverine did not have a counter for it...not a counter that he liked using anyway. He wasn't experienced in using it. Boomstick: Though she was technically lacking in Wolverine's healing factor, that was not to say that her durability wasn't a match. She was strong enough to go up against Wave, whose also proven himself to be stronger than Wolverine when it came to feats, such as knocking back Shikoutazer's head despite his massive size. Wizard: Any corny one-liners? Boomstick: Looks like Wolverine wasn't the best at what he did after all! Wizard: Good answer. The winner is Akame. Polls Who would you be rooting for? Wolverine Akame Who would win? Wolverine Akame Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Joshua foote14 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017